


The many moments of life

by pellavahomo



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellavahomo/pseuds/pellavahomo
Summary: Just random one-shots about Cophine I write from time to time. Also probably some family bonding between the orphans and Delphine.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 18





	The many moments of life

~ Cosima being a gay mess, and trying to figure out if Delphine likes her more than a friend. Aand of course AU first kiss.~ 

Cosima looked at Delphine. Her blonde curls, slight blush on her cheeks. Jesus. She knew. She knew Delphine was her monitor. It was the most obvious choice. She also knew she was so fucked.

What Cosima did not know was Delphine’s sexual orientation in the first place. What if the woman was straight? Meant to monitor her as a friend, not as a lover like Paul to Betty. What would that mean? That Cosima just had to be a typical gay mess?

On the other hand, they didn’t know who Alison’s monitor was. The woman was a total trainwreck trying to figure it out, and what Cosima did not want, was to end up in a similar situation. Freaking out from every little missed detail in a relationship of some kind, did not seem to be as fun as Alison made it sound like. 

”Cosima?” Delphine managed to cut Cosima’s thought to a wall, by simply calling her name and touching her hand. Carefully, maybe she was just worried, probably didn’t mean she liked her more than a friend.

”Yesyes, I’ve been listening,” Cosima sighed as she reached to correct her glasses. She towarded her eyes to Delphine’s and all she saw was an amused look.

”Clearly,” Delphine rolled her eyes. ”I was asking you if you wanted to, I don't know, hang around later or something?” She, apparently, repeated from earlier (when Cosima was too enchanted by her to listen).

She wanted to hang out? Cosima never really had that many friends. Did friends want to hang around all the time? Was she being a good friend, a good monitor or romantically interested? How in the name of freaking nonexisting god would Cosima figure that shit out?

”Hang out? What are we? Twelve?” Cosima laughed nervously, and really hoped Delphine couldn’t sense anything weird in her behaviour. French people were close to each other, that was considered normal, right? Closeness was normal between friends. Was it though, so Cosima always had thought by french kissing and those tiny cheeks kisses anyways.

”Excuse me then, miss Niehaus, how would you ask then?” Delphine mocked Cosima pitching her voice and making those stupid adorable hand gestures. Jesus christ would she stop being so freaking attractive, they were having a normal freaking conversation. 

”Shut up, I’m a nerd, do you honestly think I have that many friends?” She really didn’t though, before the orphans and Delphine, the only actual friend of hers was probably Scott. And one wouldn’t probably call that an accomplishment.

”With that attitude? Not likely,” Delphine winked, deserving a surprisingly loud slap from Cosima.

”What was that, merde Cosima, trying to literally beat me or what?” Delphine laughed, wiping a couple of her loose curls behind her ear.

The French was totally flirting, wasn’t she? 

Okay, pros and cons. What if Delphine indeed was her monitor (she knew ”what if” thinking was dangerous, especially with Delphine, but did it anyways), what possible harm could that cause? Cosima knew how to be discreet, how to keep everything as a secret. They could have a romantical.. something, without acknowledging the shit they were in the middle of. Yes, that sounded reasonable.

Oh who did she think she was kidding? Cosima was absolutely sure about only one thing, that she was uncontrollably smitten to that highly attractive monitor of hers. 

”Delphine”, Cosima said with a serious tone in her voice. Delphine’s laugh faded quickly as she concernedly met Cosima’s eyes.

Cosima leaned towards Delphine. Only a little bit, so she would have the opportunity to run the fuck aways. A part of Cosima wished Delphine would do exactly that. Run away and never come back. Definitely would be easier to forget. But she didn’t. Cosima was absolutely sure Delphine’s glaze was on her lips right this moment. 

Cosima subconsciencly licked her lips while putting a finger on Delphine’s. It was Delphine who moved first, closing the gap between their lips.

Cosima answered immediately, cupping the other woman’s face and stroking her soft, blushed cheeks. The kiss was amazing, especially considering this seemed to be Delphine's first kiss with a woman. Nothing really that different, Cosima just liked to think of herself as a better kisser than ”the boys”. 

Delphine moaned into the kiss, while her other hand was tangled in Cosima’s hair and other on Cosima's lower back, pushing their bodies together. 

Cosima broke the kiss and stared at Delphine’s eyes with desire. 

”So what about hanging out later?”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to do these a lot more. Anyways,, thanks for reading.


End file.
